Главная тема «Дружба — это Чудо»
Главная тема, играющая в заставке каждого эпизода. Песня к сериалу была написана Дэниалом Инграмом, на слова Лорен Фауст. Голоса всех шести ведущих персонажей поются в последовательности названия каждого, их, показа. Сокращенные инструментальные версии песни были включены в меню DVD-дисков из сериала, и модифицированные версии песни, в некоторых брендах рекламных роликов. Песня, также, была включена в «My Little Pony Live Show». Тексты и мелодии главной темы, заимствованные из темы оригинального телесериала My Little Pony, который продолжался с 1986 по 1987 год. Кроме итальянского сезона 1 и японская версии, у которых обоеих есть свои темы, большинство не-английских версий, в том числе главная тема Италии в последующих сезонах, используют переводы этой песни. Эта песня — BMI Work #12904568. Текст ::Милая пони, милая пони. ::Аа-аа-аа-аа ::Милая пони, тебя так долго ждали. ::Милая пони, волшебством своим весь мир освети. :Дэш: ::Искры смеха :Пай: ::И добра :Рарити: ::От чистого сердца даришь нам. :Флаттершай: ::Приключенья с нетерпеньем ждёшь :пони: ::И волшебство в себе несёшь. ::Милая пони, давай скорей с тобой дружить! Текст, английская версия ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh… :Искорка: ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me. :Дэш: ::Big adventure :Пай: ::Tons of fun :Рарити: ::A beautiful heart :Эпплджек: ::Faithful and strong :Флаттершай: ::Sharing kindness! :Искорка: ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Демо thumb|right|335px Песня, первоначально, была исполнена Шеннон Чен-Кент, певческим голосом Пинки Пай. Демо-версию песни, можно услышать на сайте Инграма SoundCloud. Демо-версия в России, была исполнена в версии Промо DVD, в первом сезоне третьей серии. Текст демо-версии ::Май литтл пони, май литтл пони ::Ааа-ааа-ааа-ааа :Искорка: ::(Май литтл пони) ::О дружбе я не знала ничего. ::(Май литтл пони) ::Ты открыл мне волшебство! :Дэш: ::Приключенье! :Пай: ::Жизнь хороша! :Рарити: ::Доброе сердце! ::Большая душа! :Флаттершай: ::Счастье дари :Искорка: ::Своим друзьям. ::А волшебство :пони: ::Поможет нам идти! :Искорка: ::(Май литтл пони) ::Твоя дружба удивительней всего! Выступления персонажей thumb|right|250 px thumb|right|250 px На протяжении всего сериала, персонажи, иногда, насвистывают или напевают мелодию главной темы, которая разделяет её с оригинальной темой 1980 года My Little Pony. Флаттершай напевает мелодию (и добавляет ещё несколько мелодий темы с 1980-х) в серии Приглашение на балВ версии телеканала «Карусель», мелодию вырезали., когда она, и её друзья животные, убирают Библиотеку Золотой Дуб для Искорки, и снова, в серии Птица Феникс, вместе с её другом-колибри Хаммингвейем. Спайк напевает мелодию в серии Заносчивый грифон, когда он несет в руках свитки из ратуши, перед тем как Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш пугают его. В серии Пусть лучший победит! летучая мышь играет мелодию на стеклянных бокалах. Расширенная версия Песня имеет, примерно, две минуты (2:02), расширенного набора текста. Небольшая часть расширенной версии песни, была первоначально введена, как одна из трёх песен, включенных в My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller, анимированную, плюшевую игрушку, в виде Сумеречной Искорки. Ранняя часть инструментальной версии появилась в игре My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference. Расширенная версия, в конце концов, была выпущена форме «петь-долго» с помощью Shout! Factory's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express и My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4 DVD, как часть дополнительного контента, а также, был выпущена в форме Sizzle Reel. В этой версии, Даниэл Инграм редактировал тексты Лорен Фауст, где он «переписывал около 25% текста». Мелодия главной темы перекликается с классической главной темой My Little Pony. Оригинальная 10-нотная тема, которая звучит в главной теме My Little Pony, которая была написана Анной Брайант, Клиффордом «Фордом» Киндером, и Барри Хэрменом. Тексты с исполнением других главных героев, не были включены в расширенную версию. Текст ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ::What is friendship all about? ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Friendship is magic! ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. ::Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. ::But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes ::And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. ::And it's such a wonderful surprise. ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, ::Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. ::For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, ::A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by ::And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. ::A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. ::We'll make it special every time! ::We'll make it special every time! ::(My Little Pony) ::What a wonderful wonder friendship brings ::(My Little Pony) ::Do you know you're all my very best ::(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best ::(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best ::(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best ::(Friends!) Friends! Улучшенная версия thumb|right|335px Улучшенная версия песни дебютировала в серии Нулевой урок. К услугам зрителей, текст не изменён, но вокал Ребекки Шойчет для Сумеречной Искорки перезаписана с тем, что вокал стал выше в исполнении, и песня сопровождается несколько иной анимированной последовательностью. Крем-брюле заменяется на Большого Макинтоша, добавлен железнодорожный вокзал и поезд, проезжающий через Понивилль. Искатели знаков отличия сидят в последней тележке, и Дерпи выглядывает из окна одного из вагонов. Мелодию первой темы, до сих пор можно услышать, в финальных титрах большинства эпизодов. Также, заметен рост «возгласа» Радуги Дэш, когда она пролетает через облака. Магия Селестии, теперь, имеет своё собственное желтое свечение. Немного обновленная версия была замечена в серии Настоящие сёстры, где первый вагон, стал фиолетовым. Изменения проявились в заставке Четвертого сезона мультсериала. Например, теперь при демонстрации дома Флаттершай можно увидеть в окне Дискорда(после эпизода Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай), а в конце ролика, перед тем как отправить письмо Селестии, на фотографию попадают не только основные персонажи, но и второстепенные, такие как члены Семьи Эплов, Меткоискатели, Зекора и Дерпи, а само письмо принимает не только Селестия, но и Луна. Оформление заставки в этом сезоне изменилось в сторону сюжета, то есть теперь Искорка имеет крылья. Главная тема, переделанная под ремикс в фильме My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Текст :Искорка: ::Милая пони, Милая пони ::А, а, а, а... ::Милая пони ::Тебя так долго ждали ::Милая пони ::Волшебством своим весь мир освети ::Милая пони... (Эхо) ::Милая пони ::Тебя так долго ждали ::Милая пони ::Волшебством своим весь мир освети ::Милая пони... (Эхо) ::Давай скорей с тобой дружить! Версия «Девочки из Эквестрии» Текст :Искорка: ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Галерея Примечания de:My Little Pony Titellied en:My Little Pony theme song es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio no:My Little Pony signatursang pl:My Little Pony theme song sv:My Little Pony signatursång Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Equestria Girls